


Take On the Devil

by benjaminrussell



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Sun and Wolfgang are jaeger pilots in the fight against the kaiju. This is their drift.
Relationships: Sun Bak & Wolfgang Bogdanow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Take On the Devil

The neural link activated and Sun felt her mind connect with Wolfgang’s once more. There was a rush of memories but they were both used to it by now, so they let them flow past, observing but not chasing the rabbit.

*

_“Move out of my way before I make you.”_

Their first meeting – Sun on the warpath over news of her brother, and Wolfgang the unfortunate person who got in her way. He’d been sent to introduce himself before their scheduled sparring match, but their compatibility test had ended up being a no holds barred fight in the hallway with half of the J-Tech division looking on. The consequences might have been more severe if they hadn’t been so obviously compatible, but instead they’d been given a dressing down and a warning to never do it again before then being sent to do more tests. Jaeger pilots were in short supply after all.

_“You attack one of us... you attack all of us.”_

A PPDC celebration - a rare night out with the rest of the rangers and a few close friends and family members, where a bar-fight had almost spoiled the night. One of their party had gotten in an altercation with an unwanted admirer who wouldn’t leave them alone. Sun and Wolfgang had stepped forward to shield their friend, presenting a united front against the asshole, and making the man reconsider his choices. The other rangers coming over to flank them had made him turn on his heel and flee.

_“I thought they’d killed you. I lost my temper.”_

Wolfgang’s kidnapping – his uncle sent hired thugs after Wolfgang in retaliation for taking out his son, and Sun fought her way through them all to rescue him. One of them had told her she was too late; that they’d already executed him, and the taunt worked, just not to the man’s advantage. She’d funnelled all her anger and grief into her fists and used it to take the rest down with even more violence. Finding Wolfgang beaten but still alive had cut short that rage, but the evidence of it was obvious as she helped him out of the building. So much so that he’d commented on it.

_“It’s behind us!”_

Their first kaiju kill – a joint mission with Crimson Typhoon off the coast of Taiwan. Crimson Typhoon had reached the drop site first, and had almost immediately been attacked by Thornjaw. By the time Silent Courage, Sun and Wolfgang’s jaeger, had arrived, the Wei triplets had kept it away from the ten mile mark with no issue but hadn’t made much headway at taking it down. The kaiju had disappeared into the depths at the appearance of another jaeger, leaving both teams scanning the area for any sign of it. Then it had erupted from the ocean right behind Crimson Typhoon and caught one of the three arms in its spiky jaw. The fight had raged back and forth for a good while before Silent Courage managed to point blank fire their rocket launcher into Thornjaw’s mouth and kill it.

_“Let’s have some fun.”_

A trip into Hong Kong - the first time Felix and Sun hung out where there wasn’t a threat of violence present. They’d started with dinner out and then moved on to a bar crawl through gambling dens and high end clubs alike, until Wolfgang found them much later doing karaoke. Felix had his arm slung over Sun’s shoulders and they were both singing along to an old pop song, so into it that they didn’t even notice him enter. Of course when they finally did, they’d dragged him into joining them and stayed there until closing time.

_“You didn’t have to do this you know....I could have handled it.”_

Joong-Ki’s arrest – Detective Mun firmly allying himself to Sun by risking his career to take down her brother. With help from Wolfgang and Felix, Sun had come up with a plan to give Joong-Ki what he deserved. If it went sideways, it would have ended with her dead or in prison which she was aware was exactly what she’d stopped Wolfgang risking, but it hadn’t looked like she had any other choice. She’d snuck into a gala the Bak corporation were hosting, planning on waiting until the right moment to go after her brother and stop him destroying her life any more than he already had. However just before she’d been about to act, Detective Mun had appeared to detain Joong-Ki for questioning and gotten shot for it. Thankfully he’d been okay, and assaulting a police officer was the nail in Joong-Ki’s coffin. Sun had admonished the detective afterwards, but they could both tell it was only because she cared about him.

_“I love you, but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing.”_

The aftermath of Felix’s shooting – Wolfgang about to run in the middle of the night to go and get vengeance for his brother, and Sun appearing at his doorstep to stop him. She’d been woken by the thrum of anger from their connection, and due to the sheer intensity of the ghost drift, immediately gone looking for him. They both believed violence could solve at least some problems, but they tempered each other’s occasional rashness, and that was one of those times. She’d managed to convince him to stop and make a plan that wasn’t just bust in and shoot everyone, and then helped him to bring the perpetrators to justice without sacrificing his position as a ranger.

_“This is my true family.”_

Introducing Kwon-Ho – Sun taking the detective to meet Wolfgang, Felix, and of course her dog, Jindo. She’d recently got Jindo back from her trainer, since it was finally safe for her to do so. The jaeger program may have kept her out of prison, but it hadn’t kept her and those around her safe from her brother. After her brother’s arrest however, it had been like she could finally breathe for the first time since she’d discovered his crimes, and so she’d decided it was time for her important people to meet. Wolfgang and Felix were wary to begin with as they weren’t exactly model citizens, but soon they were all laughing together, Jindo ecstatic at all the attention he was getting.

_“Two stood against monsters!”_

Being officially made rangers – Wolfgang breaking the news to Felix after he was finally allowed to leave for the day. He’d headed to the locksmith’s just as Felix was closing up for the day, took him to the local pub for a couple of beers, and then broken the news. He and “the angry Korean woman” were officially jaeger pilots and would soon be getting their own jaeger. Felix of course had given him a big exuberant hug, channelling all of the excitement that Wolfgang felt but wasn’t showing, and then had butchered his favourite Conan quote to fit the situation.

*

The connection stabilised and then Tendo Choi’s voice filtered through their comms, “Pilot to pilot connection holding steady at 97%.” Sun and Wolfgang shared a small grin across the con-pod and then wordlessly dropped into a Hapkido stance to test the jaeger response. Silent Courage moved with them, mirroring the stance that was on all of their promotional material, and then they were lifting off under the power of multiple helicopters.

“Encroacher, here we come!”

**Author's Note:**

> The cluster still comes together in this AU, but post fic in the last ditch attempt the save the world.
> 
> Silent Courage’s logo features Jindo, a la Striker Eureka.


End file.
